


Unclean

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cameras everywhere on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> This is for Botany Cameos on Tumblr. She made a very [awesome pic set](http://botanycameos.tumblr.com/post/54853463510/after-13-times-watching-into-darkness-but-seeing) showing where the shower of evil was, and I had to comply with her prompt. :D Go check it out!!!!

There's a camera in every room of the brig, including the showers. Of course, it seems lewd, but in all honesty, with someone as dangerous as Khan being held, there's no real way that they could not keep an eye on him at all times.

Jim watches the cameras, frowning as the augment removes his clothes and folds them neatly on a bench inside the bathroom. The man has a perfectly sculpted body, but then, he was created to be that way. It's hard to look at a man so perfect, so shining, and not see the thing that killed his mentor in cold blood. In another time, in another place, had Khan not been some evil despotic murderer, Kirk might have been attracted to him. Might have. 

But it was hard to look away from the raven haired man as the water started to splash down his chiseled torso.

~

He is being watched. Khan can feel it. It is no matter, every single being on this ship is insignificant and easily sacrificed, if only he can get to the torpedoes. Already, he is formulating plans as the water soothes his body.

Plans starting with whoever is on the end of that camera.

His hands glide delicately and masterfully over the planes of his body, washing with the soap provided. Easily, he picks out the camera on the wall, but makes no inclination that he has seen it. That would give up the game. 

Soap suds cling to his chest, arms, abs, as he lathers the bar over his body, darting a hand lower to wrap around himself. It has been too long since he has allowed himself release, long before he was awoken by Marcus and used by the fool general. Gradually he builds rhythm as he wonders who might be watching him on the other side of the camera. Could it one of the landing crew who had gotten him?

He rubs tighter, mouth forming a focused grimace, friction and suds delightful against his skin. Yes. . . it would have to be. Probably the blonde. So angry, so passionate. It was easy to imagine the man, the 'captain' on his knees in front of him in the shower right now. . . Yes. His rage would ensure that he was the one watching, seeing.

It felt so good to think of those plush lips servicing him. Those crystal blue eyes gazing up at him, a mixture of hateful and horny. Perhaps when this was all over. . . it would not be his hand that Khan was satisfying himself with.

He came with a pleased growl. First he would kill Marcus. Then save his people. And then. . . he would see about that captain.

~

Jim's cheeks were red as he watched Khan put his clothes back on. He was aware of Spock coming up behind him, and quickly clicked off the viewing screen.

"Anything questionable, sir?" The Vulcan asked, noting the captain's blush. 

"No. Let's go talk to this bastard." Kirk rose from the chair, hoping that no one could see the slight bulge in his trousers.


End file.
